The Guide of the Perfect Freelancer
by J.H.Laivel
Summary: The Freelancers recruited you and you want to know how to prepare yourself to your new job? Here are 30 rules if you want to be the Perfect Freelancer. Your life is now depending on your understanding of this guide. Be prepared.


**Hi Continuum fans! You want to become a freelancer? Check this guide first! All came up from my imagination (and my devotion to the freelancers)  
**

 **None of the mentioned characters belong to me (sadly)**

 **Enjoy (or not!)**

* * *

1\. Know how to fight

It is essential for a freelancer worthy of the name to know how the fight because, you'll notice it in a few minutes, being a freelancer is one the most dangerous people to become. A freelancer has to fight 24/7. Dear freelancer, you must learn to control the very delicate art of the Battle: be able to punch right in the target. Never go back; keep going.

2\. Do not have a family

If you want to be a good freelancer, avoid having a family. You will have many brothers and many sisters and your boss will become your mother. Katherine attests that having a real family is not that easy (especially because of her very frank daughter who never uses metaphors. She could nose around into her mother's stuff and be taken into another timeline)

3\. Remember your History lessons

Keep very preciously your History books with you and remember that you have to keep every event of History undamaged. It would be stupid not to have any Traveler coming back to create the freelancers, or Doctor Who never existing. Or that Christophe Colomb would never discover America, but this is another story.

4\. Know how to use a gun properly

One of the most used weapons by the freelancers (plus kung-fu and other not so great methods) is the gun. Know how to recharge quickly your gun because you might use many bullets when shooting moving targets. By the way, do not hesitate shooting on everything. Warren and Miller could give you more advices. They were declared 'the Best Freelancers with a gun' last year. Katherine was very proud of them, and Curtis was very jealous.

5\. Keep every instruction book for futuristic technologies

Basically, do not rip the instruction book of the last futuristic object that you just retrieved. This happened with Lucas Ingram when he got mad. He destroyed a wall with a powerful weapon that the great Brad Tonkin took with him when he came back. So, for the Continuum sake, DO NOT RIP THESE FUCKING INSTRUCTION BOOKS!

6\. Know the time travel basis

First: time travelling is very dangerous

Second: a time travel is a trip in the past (occasionally in the future too)

Third: We generally go back with an oval and weird machine in detachable parts (that does not make it a Playmobil or a Lego set, are we clear!?)

Fourth: If it is not an oval object, this is likely this time travel machine belongs to the freelancers. They usually don't like using it so stay away from it (Kiera still remembers how she got back and she did not enjoy it at all)

Fifth: When thinking about it…avoid time travel. Just…avoid it, buddy. Time travels are discouraged by the freelancers (even if some are exception to the rule, follow Curtis Chen 2.0 and Warren) and when there is a time travel, it always ends badly, so never try to go back.

7\. Never fights against Kiera Cameron

If you want to be a good freelancer, avoid meeting the fists and the suit of Kiera Cameron. This brunette and futuristic beast is very dangerous and knows how to fight. When she uses her fists, it turns out to be very painful for the victim. Huh, and don't try to use her weapons if you want to stop her or to kill her. Curtis once tried, he did not survive. Well, he came back to life, but still be careful. Do not mess with the beast named Kiera Cameron.

8\. Never (and I say NEVER) cross Brad Tonkin's way

Any freelancer who cares for his life and his body must absolutely run away when Brad Tonkin appears if he does not want his organs to be thrown away from his body. Warren got a taste very recently. Well…he has not recovered yet.

9\. When Alec Sadler is asking a Daft Punk poster for his cage, listen to him

Yes, you are a freelancer, you are not interested in musical groups but believe me, when Alec Sadler asks you a poster for his new home, do not upset him. You could end up with a fountain pen stuck in your shoulder. Worst, you could get a glazed look from that upset hottie boy. Miller did not appreciate that. He almost broke Katherine's promise not to kill the little brat. He should have…

10\. Do not be afraid of dying, the Traveler will resurrect you

If you are a freelancer, you must know what is behind that door, right? The Traveler has the great power to bring people back to life so do not be afraid to die, but try to avoid dying because a Chinese ninja decided to kill you by slaying your throat (he would usually do more than that) Katherine will testify once she will be resurrected.

11\. Remember that the Continuum is a thousand branches' tree

Remind me what Katherine explained to you, dear freelancer? The Continuum is like a tree! Do NOT forget this; do not forget that the Continuum is like a tree.

12\. Avoid travelling illegally through the Continuum

Do not follow Liber8, Kiera and Jason's example. Those people never understood a damn thing about time travel. You must have a special authorization usually coded in your microscopic tattoos between your perfect fingers. With that special authorization, you will be able to travel back legally (and this is free but you might be killed if you don't have those tattoos) By the way, did you know that strangely, almost none of the time travelers here like the freelancers? You must feel alone and isolated…

13\. Do not whine when somebody hurts you

What are you?! You are this stupid Alec Sadler or a freelancer proud of your job? A freelancer accepts the pain and shuts his mouth when someone hurts him! Anyway, it only tickles you when a bullet blows up your stomach. However, I must warm you that after you wake up, even if you do not feel any pain, you will be execrable; you'll shoot everything and everyone (apparently Miller likes it)

14\. Do not defy Katherine

As a good freelancer, you must not mess with Katherine. She does not get angry that often, but if she does, it will cost you much. Alec did not like being deprived from his Daft Punk posters, even if he did not stay for long in his cage. And else, why upsetting a woman that is so passionate and devoted to her job? It is not her fault if the Traveler drove her crazy by forcing her to have daily meditations with him.

15\. Unquestionably be beware of Curtis Chen

If Curtis Chen just died before you, do not try to resurrect him, don't even try to merge him with another version of himself. Then do not recruit him and do not give him your trust. Do not let him approach you. In the unfortunate case you see Curtis Chen walking in your direction, a very simple advice: RUN!

19\. Always wear black clothes

Are you a freelancer or are you Gandalf?! A freelancer ONLY wears black clothes, for the Continuum's sake! Use Darth Vader's example (let me remind you that if you follow every part of Vader's life, the Traveler won't be able to resurrect you if you decide to swim in lava)

20\. Never forget your various tools if you want to arrest an illegal time traveler

The bullet-shield against every accidental shotgun in your direction might prevent you from having to pay a new black suit (very expensive by the way) The same way, you must absolutely not forget the tool that deactivates the beast Cameron's suit.

21\. Proudly and strongly protect the true timeline

Because this is the mission of how the perfect and good Traveler gave to you, you must protect the true timeline, you know, the one where Kiera Cameron stays home, the one where the corporations are mightier and the one where humans become robots. Even if you don't like it, learn that you don't have the choice. Protect the true timeline or go away. You are supposed to be a freelancer!

22\. Above all, do not listen to the Traveler.

When the Traveler tells you that you must kill your boss, do not listen to him (particularly addressed to Curtis Chen)

When the Traveler gives you revelations, slap him (particularly addressed to Katherine once she'll come back)

When the Traveler…well, you understand.

Even if you are a loyal freelancer, avoid facing the Traveler.

23\. When you kill somebody, do it with compassion for those who will be affected

If you must kill Alec Sadler, do not question yourself: the boss is saying that you must do it with compassion and mercy, do not ask her any question. Kiera hesitated even more after it.

24\. One hour of meditation with the Traveler is essential

If you are discouraged because Kiera Cameron keeps changing the future every day and if you think that your mission is not possible to accomplish, come to meditate with the Traveler. Do not forget, you must slap him if he tries to give you any revelation, but meditate with him. Apparently it relaxes you. The Traveler can even tell you when you are going to die (only one problem: he does not speak English fluently)

25\. Do not upset Curtis Chen if you do not want to die

The freelancer that you are now knows that crossing Curtis Chen's road is like committing a suicide. You now must avoid at every cost to upset him if you encounter him. He usually kills without any regrets and always for hidden reasons. He killed his boss from one of the most violent manners!

26\. Do not make collapse your timeline

Particularly addressed to every illegal time traveler (most particularly to Alec Sadler and Kiera Cameron) If you both want to get back to your normal life, do not change the future and do not let the redhead spy getting killed! The best thing to do is to keep Alec's girlfriend alive. Check the 27th rule.

27\. Do not kill Alec's girlfriend under any circumstance

As I was saying for Kiera Cameron and the Freelancers, do NOT touch Emily (or Maya Hartwell) As you must know, Emily is the reason why Alec Sadler 1.0 decided to destroy his timeline (and decided to upset you by the way) So, for your safety and the timeline's safety, avoid shooting Alec's girlfriend.

28\. Do not play with Kiera Cameron

Now fully knowing that the beast Cameron is dangerous, you'll be an angel not to search her! This beast can kick your ass quite easily (except if you are a good fighter as specified in the 1st rule) Do not follow this poor Gardiner's example; do not play around Kiera's mood.

29\. Very important rule, do not play with Curtis Chen (but you already knew it)

There is nothing more to say on this point. Everyone (Liber8 is no exception) will tell you to not titillate Curtis Chen.

30\. Do not, you hear me, DO NOT ever follow any of the rules of this guide written by a devoted believer of the freelancers.

You would die if you follow these rules so, dear freelancer, run away and do not get engaged in this time travel madness.

* * *

 **Here is the end of the story. As English is not my native language, I am pretty sure I did many mistakes. Feel free to tell me, I'll be grateful to you forever. You only learn when you make mistakes, right? :)**

 **May the Continuum be with you.**


End file.
